Alone
by skirmishhottie
Summary: This is a story about Two-Bits sister and her troubles growing up as a greaser and dealing with her brother and the over protective gang.
1. Default Chapter

**Alone**

**Chapter 1**

**Amy Matthews**

**Water was dripping from my clothes as I stepped into my house. I was beyond mad at my brother who had forgotten to pick me up once again from my dance class. It wasn't like I actually expected him to, but he could at least show a little responsiblitly for once. My mom had been working the night shift at the diner and my older brother Two-Bit was suppose to give me a ride home every Tuesday and Thursday night. He made me so mad sometimes, I knew he would give me some stupid excuse like he always did.**

**Changing into dry clothes I walked downstairs and turned on the TV since there was nothing left to do and I didn't want to walk over to the Curtis' to find my brother. They always knew where he was most of the time. He spent most of his time with his gang which was fine by me. Sometimes it pissed me off though because I was always left at my lonesome. To get rid of that feeling I usually drank or smoked weed which no one knew about except for my best friend Amanda.**

**By the way, my name is Amy Matthews. As I already said Keith or Two-Bit is my older brother he is almost two years older than me. I'm seventeen years old. People are supriesed when they find out that I am related to Two-Bit. We look nothing alike. We have the same mother, but different fathers making us half-siblings even though we don't think of it that way most of the time considering both of our fathers were out of our lives. His father left him and mom while my father died of cancer when I was a little girl. I don't remember much about him though because I was too young. Anyway, I have dark brown hair and eyes to match my hair. I'm really small standing at only 5'2" and weighing 110 pounds. I'm not like most of the greaser girls. I mean I don't cake on my make up, but I do wear some just to cover my minor flaws and I don't wear really short skirts and tight clothing. Sure I wear skirts, but nothing past my finger tips. Most people take me for a soc, but I get pretty mad when they say that, I'm glad I don't get that often. I don't like to fight either, I think it's pointless even though some people just do it for fun. I'm really laid back and I like to have a good time. That's pretty much all about me.**


	2. Party at Buck's

**Chapter 2**

**Party at Buck's**

**Since it was Friday I walked over with Amanda to her house after school. I really didn't like walking places, but I knew we would be safe since we were in greaser territory and her house wasn't that far from the school. Plus, the socs wouldn't do anything to us there and since there were two of us it was okay. When we got inside her mother bombarbed us with questions about where we were going and who we would be with tonight. Casually Amanda told her that we would be at the Nightly Double and we didn't know when we would be back. Her mother just nodded and smiled going back to making dinner. Luckily for us Amanda didn't have a curfew her only rule was to be home before dawn. Her parents were pretty cool, she was really lucky to have two parents that loved her and gave her the space that she needed.**

**When we got into Amanda's room we practiced some dance moves that we had just learned since we were in the same dance class. The only reason I stayed in dance was because of her. Without her it would be so boring, I at least had to have one laugh during that class, but with her I laugh during the whole class. We usually get into trouble and the other girls give us dirty looks, but we ignore them and make complete asses out of ourselves like always. The others didn't like us for that and the teacher was always looking down on us. She didn't do anything about it because we were the best two dancers in class and everyone knew it.**

**After we finished dancing we started to find clothes to change into. We were going to Buck Merril's party that night again. We usually went once or twice a month because all of his parties were on Fridays. I was pretty sure that my brother and some of the gang would be there except the Curtis brothers, Darry was really strict, but he had to be since their parents died. Anyway, clothes were laying everywhere after we were done searching for the perfect party outfits for the night. Amanda was wearing a leather mini skirt with a black halter top and knee high boots. I wore a denim mini skirt and a red tube top. This was the only time I wore skirts past my finger tips. Then we did one anothers make up. I had to admit that we looked pretty damn good.**

**Finally we were on the way to the party. We drove Amanda's car because it was a long drive and we both didn't want to be walking at night especially since there would be drunk socs and greasers everywhere. It didn't matter if they were socs or greasers if they saw us they would want to have their way with us even if we lived on the same side of town. We were doing this for our own protection which our parents would be proud of us. I certainly didn't want to get lectured by Two-Bit or the rest of the gang if they saw us by our lonesome on the streets.**

**By the time we got there the party was already packed. We walked in to see that people were dancing provocativly and making out which wasn't unusual for Buck's party. Some people were aleady drunk too, I'm pretty sure my brother was, but I didn't see him anywhere in sight. Amanda found her boyfriend, Jimmy, and they walked off somewhere. I knew what they were up to and I would probably have to find a ride home like I usually did when I went to these parties because she was always too drunk and she wouldn't leave her boyfriend I knew that for a fact. I walked to the fridge and found what I was craving all night; a beer. I laid back against the wall and observed the people. I guess I was pretty focused because I hadn't even heard my brother laughing at me for some reason. I rolled my eyes, he was plastered and walking into things. I didn't laugh that much though because I was probably going to end up like that by the end of the night. He told me to have fun and walked away to flirt with some blonde girl. I went back to obseving people and heard yelling, it was Dally and Sylvia. I guess she did something to piss him off again. I hated when they were like that, Syliva was a good friend but she was a slut and treated Dally like shit, but he treated her like shit too so I guess it was even. The fight ended up with Syliva making out with another guy and Dally stormed off accidently running into me.**

**"Shit sorry about that Amy," he told me. He was always nice to me probably because I was Two-Bits sister, but that was fine by me because I didn't want to be on his bad side. I looked at him in his eyes, he had eyes that anyone would die for. I always had a crush on him since I was ten years old. Two-Bit knew that, but I trusted him enough to know that he wouldn't tell anyone. He started to walk away, but turned around to tell me something,"You wanna go outside it's getting to hot in here?" I was suprised at his offer, but I went with him, who wouldn't want to be with Dally, I mean you had to know him first, but still.**

**We walked over to his car and sat on the hood. It was silent and we just stared at the stars. It was getting cold and I was shivering. I guess he could tell since he put his leather jacket over my shoulders. I smiled at him gratefully as I was about to turn away he grabbed my face and pulled me into a deep passionate kiss, I thought I was in heaven.**


	3. A Night to Remember

**Chaper 3**

**A Night to Remember**

**I never wanted that Friday night to end, but unfortanantly it did. Two-Bit was too drunk to drive home so he stayed over at the Curtis' and I couldn't find Amanda. I started walking back and I heard foot steps behind me. I turned around to see Dally. I was kind of suprised, but happy too. I really didn't want to walk home all alone that night. I wasn't even suppose to go home because I was supposivlyl spending the night with Amanda, but she pretty much abandoned me for her no good boyfriend.**

**"You wanna go back to my place tonight?" he asked as we walked under the street lights. I couldn't say no to him, not Dallas Winston. I agreed wondering what we would be doing that night. I had a pretty good feeling it wouldn't be talking. He put his arm around me as we walked back to his place. I felt safe in his arms more than I did with any other guy that I was with, but that wasn't much.**

**When we got to his room he shut the door and turned on the lights. He sat down on the bed and motioned me to come over and sit by him. Reluctantly I did as I was told. To my suprise I wasn't even nervous about being alone in a room with him. He started to rub my legs and then we started to make out like we were doing on the hood of his car. Before I knew it I was laying on my back with him on top of me. We were fumbling around trying to take off one anothers clothes. After all the clothes were off we made love. I was completely amazed. It was my first time to have sex and I was completely comfortable with Dally being my first. After we were finished he caressed my body gentally and I fell asleep.**

**I woke up to find Dally sitting in a chair looking at me. I smiled slightly at the sight of him and stretched my body. "We better get going before your brother throws a fit about you being missing," he told throwing my clothes at me. He waited outside the door for me as I changed. Before I went out I used the sink to take off last nights makeup and to straighten up a little. When I looked satisfactory I went outside and got into Dally's car. From there we drove over to the Curtis' fully knowing that my brother would be there with a hang over from hell.**

**When we got there everyone was up and running around. Darry, Soda, and Steve were coming out the door as we were going in. Steve gave us a knowing smirk as he was shoved to the truck. Two-Bit was eating chocolate cake and drinking beer for breakfast. I was disgusted that is the grossest thing ever, but it was his body so I didn't worry about it. Johnny and Ponyboy were silently watching TV. I plopped myself down inbetween them and put my arms around their shoulders. They have always been good friends of mine. Pony and I were in most of the same classes, he was super smart and always helped me with my homework. I liked him the best out of all the Curtis boys, he was sweet. I mean Soda was handsome, but he was like a brother to me they all were like brothers to me except Dally of course.**

**"So what do you all want to do tonight?" Two-Bit asked turning around to us. I shrugged, all I wanted to do is be with Dally, I blushed at the thought of last night, but I kept my mouth shut. Ponyboy suggested going to the Nightly Double, and Johnny and Dally seconded that. My brother looked at me and I nodded my head in agreement. With that being said, my brother and I left to go back home and get changed. We would all meet up later that night to go see the movie.**

**As Two-Bit and I walked down the street to our house, I could tell he wanted to tell me something. Finally he told me, "Be careful," he told me, I didn't know what he was talking about. I gave him a confused look and he grumbled something. "I know what you and Dally were doing, I just want you to be careful," he continued,"I don't want to see you get hurt." I stared at him, was this actually my brother talking, had someone cloned him. I was shocked he was telling me this. He was the one who didn't give a shit about what I did, but now since I'm involved with one of his friends he wants me to be careful. I was mad and grateful for his advice. It was an unusual feeling.**

**"I think i'll be fine, but thanks for your concern," I told him. Then I asked him a question that I thought I would never come out of my mouth,"Why the hell do you care so much?" I didn't stop there,"you didn't care when I got drunk and almost got killed." He stopped and thought about it for a minute, but he didn't know what to say. Instead he went into the house and got to his room to change. I did the same, anger boiling inside of me. It was strange that he didn't care when I was almost killed, but now he's all of a sudden the protective big brother. That was pretty new to me considering he was never really around to be protective over me, hell the gang was more protective over me than he is.**


	4. Changes

Chapter 4

Changes

It had been a few weeks since Buck's party. Dally and I had been hanging out more, we went on few dates, but nothing serious. That was fine by me though because he was still with that slut Sylvia. I didn't know what he saw in her, she was a two-timing whore, he could do much better than that. It wasn't my problem though so I wasn't going to worry about it.

I had been getting into more fights with Two-Bit too which was unusual because we got along most of the time. One fight was so bad Darry had to separate us and the gang had to calm us down. I was beginning to be more independent and feisty which the whole gang was noticing, but I didn't care.

"Hey girl," my friend Jen said to me as I met up with her at the Dingo for lunch. She was one tuff girl. She was skinny and looked frail, but no one would want to cause a fight with her because she would always win. We were complete opposites. She was always over flowing with confidence and that was what I lacked. I had been gaining more and more after hanging out with her.

After we were done eating we went back to her house. She had some friends over that she wanted me to meet. When we got to her house there were five guys there who were passing a joint around. Jen pulled me down and sat me down next to her in the circle. She introduced me to all of her friends, but I instantly forgot their names, I was never good with names anyway. Jen passed the joint to me, and I debated on if I should take it or not. I knew that it was bad and all that shit, but I had to experience things once in a while just to see what it was like. I coughed after I inhaled it the first time, they all laughed at me and I got embarrassed. After a couple of times inhaling it, I got use to it and I was feeling pretty good.

It had been awhile since we had gotten to Jen's house maybe a few hours. It was midnight when I looked at the clock, we had gotten there at 4 o'clock. I guess I lost track of time. I was suppose to meet Two-Bit and the rest of the gang at the Nightly Double at 8 o'clock. I knew they were probably worried. I got up feeling really light and told Jen I had to go. I left her house still completely high and walked over to the Curtis's because I knew the gang would've been back because the movie was only two hours long.

When I walked through the door, the boys were in a game of poker. Well except for Ponyboy and Johnny they were off in their own little world talking about only God knows what. Darry at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. I swear that boy didn't know how to have any fun. I sat down as far away as possibly from the gang because I didn't want them to know I was high.

"Why didn't you go to the Nightly Double, sis?" my brother asked me. I was afraid to talk because whenever I was messed I talked different. I tried to act normal, "Well, I. . .," I forgot what I was going to say. The gang looked over at me, they all looked like they had two heads and everything was getting blurry. I was afraid my eyes and speech were going to give me away.

"I was hanging out with Jen and I lost track of time, maybe we can go tomorrow night or something if ya want" I finally got out. Two-Bit just nodded and everyone turned back to their poker game except for Dally. He eyed me suspiciously. I was freaking out now, my hands were sweating really bad and it was getting way too hot. I got up way too fast and everything went black.


End file.
